Seamus y su facilidad para explotar calderos
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Entonces, ¿quieres ir conmigo el sábado a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas? Para: JessyRiddleFriki.


**Seamus y su facilidad para explotar calderos **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Para:** JessyRiddleFriki.

**Pareja: **Seamus Finnigan & Padma Patil.

* * *

Seamus Finnigan llega un minuto antes que la clase de pociones comience.

Tiene los primeros botones de la camisa desprendidos, los puños de las mangas mal doblados, la corbata a punto de resbalar por su cuello y unas gotas de sudor le perlan la frente. Deja caer la mochila en el suelo que provoca un sonido de libros entorchándose unos con otros y busca el pergamino con la tarea de la clase anterior.

—Otra vez llegando tarde, señor Finnigan —Seamus abre la boca para decirle que ha llegado justo a tiempo de hecho pero el profesor de pociones le interrumpe antes que pueda decir algo—: ¿Dónde está su tarea? No la ha olvidado, ¿verdad?

Seamus vuelve a meter sus manos en la mochila, saca los libros y revisa página por página esperando que el pergamino caiga en sus piernas en algún momento. El profesor Snape carraspea sonoramente y él traga saliva de forma nerviosa cuando recuerda que ha dejado el pergamino sobre el escritorio.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por la irresponsabilidad del señor Finnigan —la mayoría de las miradas se colocan en él. Por un lado tiene a un grupo de Slytherin que le miran de forma satisfecha y por otro un grupo de Gryffindor que están debatiéndose de cuál aro del campo de Quiddich lo cuelgan—. Apresúrese a sentarse con las señoritas Patil antes que decida quitarle más puntos a Gryffindor por su causa.

Seamus se apresura a meter los libros nuevamente en la mochila y acercarse a la mesa donde se encuentran las gemelas Patil. A primera vista no sabe diferenciarlas ya que son idénticas físicamente pero cuando una de ellas le observa con el ceño fruncido, sabe que se trata de Parvatil. La chica no pudo superar que prendiera fuego por accidente el amuleto de buena suerte que la profesora de adivinación le dio el año pasado. Por lo que siempre que se cruzan, le deja en explícito ese rencor que todavía le profesa.

—Comienza a revolver la mezcla en el sentido de las agujas del reloj en lo que voy por los pétalos de Belladona —Parvatil es la que habla y su voz no suena suave como la que suele usar con su hermana Padma y con Fay Dunbar—. Y trata de no volar el caldero en los primeros dos pasos.

Parvatil se aleja en dirección al armario y Seamus echa un vistazo al resto de la clase. Dean está trabajando con Michael Corner de Ravenclaw y con otro chico de Hufflepuff cuyo nombre no recuerda. Se dice mentalmente que Dean es un maldito por no haberlo esperado para ir a clases y que por su culpa ha llegado tarde y olvidado la tarea.

—Tienes que abrir el libro en la página ciento cincuenta y cinco. Ahí están los pasos que hay que seguir para preparar la poción —indica Padma y camina hasta encontrarse a su lado. Desliza sus dedos largos de uñas naturales y con el índice le señala la página—. Aquí es.

Es la primera vez que Seamus la observa detenidamente. Padma tiene las facciones del rostro más suaves que las de su hermana, quizás es porque no le mira con el ceño fruncido en ningún momento, sus ojos son rasgados y sus labios son femeninos.

—Son iguales —dice Seamus y Padma le observa de forma interrogativa, sin saber exactamente a qué se refiere—. Parvatil y tú son iguales.

—Que gran observación de tu parte, Finnigan. Me sorprende la elocuencia que pueden llegar a tener los Gryffindor —responde ella soltando un bufido y acomodándose un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja—. Somos gemelas por si no lo habías notado. Gemelas significa iguales físicamente.

—Por eso mismo lo decía —Seamus se rasca la nuca con evidente nerviosismo—. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade este sábado? Podemos ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a las Tres Escobas.

Padma está por contestar cuando el profesor Snape golpea la cabeza de Seamus con un libro de consistencia pesada y la chica trata de disimular una mueca burlona.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar coqueteando en clases con la señorita Patil. Le sugiero que controle sus hormonas masculinas o también se va a quedar sin salir a Hogsmeade el sábado.

El profesor Snape se dirige a la mesa a supervisar lo que está haciendo Neville cuando Parvatil llega con los pétalos de Belladona. Seamus distraídamente los toma mientras comienza a cortarlos con el cuchillo de metal. Mira por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse de que el profesor no lo está observando y se acerca un poco más a Padma.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ir conmigo el sábado a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas?

Padma solamente sonríe y a Seamus le frustra que ella no le de una respuesta en concreto. La verdad es que Padma es muy guapa y le gusta la idea de poder salir con ella. Toma los pétalos de Belladona y los echa en el caldero antes que Parvatil diga:

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Finnigan? Los pétalos no van hasta el final porque el caldero podría...

Las palabras se mezclan con el sonido de la explosión y con las vaharadas grises que despide el caldero. Un líquido viscoso se pega a la túnica de Seamus y al cabello de Parvatil que lo contempla horrorizada. Padma no contiene la carcajada a pesar de que también está sucia de líquido.

—¿Piensas que voy a salir contigo después de todo esto? —se inclina y le besa la mejilla pegajosa—. Te espero en la sala común a las diez.

Seamus sonríe porque a pesar de no ser elocuente y tampoco hábil con los calderos, Padma va a salir con él.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y diez menos para Ravenclaw! Señor Finnigan se queda después que termine la clase a limpiar el desastre que ha causado.


End file.
